Rachael Newman (Creative Thoughts)
Rachael Newman, going under as Agent Elizabeth McGuire, was an FBI agent. When she was 12, her babysitter was getting dissected by Patrick Bateman, once she got herself freed from her restraints, Rachael took it upon herself and killed him. The FBI found him but never traced it back to her, growing up at the age of 18, she killed the real Rachael Newman and took her identity to attend West Washington College, devoting her life to stop other serial killers. Getting into college with a perfect 4.0 grade point average, Rachael began studying criminal psychology in Carson Behavioural Sciences Building under Professor Robert Starkman, a former FBI agent and, in Rachael's words, possibly the most revered hunter of serial killers the FBI ever produced. Rachael was determined to get the teaching assistant position under Starkman, however, one of the school's staff, Gertrude Fleck, denied her offer because she was a freshman, leading Rachael to kill her. Rachael than made her move into getting rid of the three people who pose a threat into getting the position; Brian Leads, the son of a wealthy man, Cassandra Blaire, who's having an affair with Starkman, and Keith Lawson, the only intellectual one that parallels with Rachael's intellect. With them gone, she thought she was a shoo-in for the position, however, when Starkman found Cassandra's body, he quits his teaching position which infuriates her. When she confronted him, Rachael applied mental anguish to him, causing him to fall out a window. After a police chase, she faked her death and, some time after killing Elizabeth McGuire, Starkman's last assistant, took her identity and drafted into the FBI Academy in Quantico two years later in her sophomore year. The only person who knows about this was the school's psychiatrist, Eric Daniels, who was giving a lecture on Rachael's mind and how he wrote a book about her, where she allows Dr. Daniels to know she's still alive because she believes there is no point in committing the perfect crime if no one knows about it. According to Rachael, six years prior to attending college, her parents wrote her off emotionally, her mother became a raging alcoholic while her father is having an affair with his secretary. However, despite being an FBI agent, it still wasn't tolerated as she became one of the victims of the Neo-X Hunters. Background Physical Appearance Rachael has a trim build. She has long and brown hair, and has brown eyes. After two years of faking her death, Rachael took the appearance of Elizabeth McGuire, after she killed her for her identity. Aside from her style, Rachael wore glasses as a trademark of her new identity. Gallery RachelNewmannChildAmericanPsycho.jpg|Rachael when she was a child. RachelNewmannasElizabethMcGuireAP2.jpg|Rachael posing as Elizabeth McGuire RachelNewman smrikingaschild.png RachelNewman inherclass.png RachelNewman classicattire in Fleckoffice.png RachelNewman formalattire.png Personality Rachael began as an ordinary child, being naive and somewhat trusting, until that changed after her encounter with Patrick Bateman upon seeing him killed her babysitter. At first, she was scared and wanted to escape, but after freeing herself, something came over her to where she killed Patrick in a self-proclaimed act of heroism. Since that moment, she dedicated her life to helping America track down and stop murderers, becoming utterly obsessed with realizing this goal. She was going to achieve her dream of being an FBI agent and protecting the world and would destroy anything, or anyone, who stood in her way. Rachael did not go around killing everyone she saw, nor did she kill for wealth or fame, she killed anyone who posed a threat to her becoming an FBI agent. The reason being, she rationalized that if she was not part of the team that tracks down heartless killers, they would not get caught and so many innocent people would suffer. She killed people without remorse on her path to the top, figuring it was for the best because it meant she now had an opportunity to save thousands from real killers with less honorable intentions. Rachael proves to be an obvious hypocrite, she does devote her life to stop serial killers even though she became one. Also, Rachael does have pride in what she did and shows being proud of her success as she allowed Dr. Daniels to know she's alive because she believes there is no point in committing the perfect crime if no one knows about it. Rachael has a high IQ, she was able to get into West Washington College, though, she admitted it wasn't easy getting in as she maintains a perfect 4.0 grade point average. Her strategic mind formulated a plan to get into the FBI Academy in Quantico, faking her death and leading the police to find the real Rachael Newman to taking the identity of Elizabeth McGuire, taking her place to graduate as a sophomore. With her knowledge in criminal psychology, Rachael uses her false identity, charms, and friendly nature to deceive and manipulate others. Also, she seems to possess a talent for causing people severe mental suffering whilst appearing to be talking nicely to them. Even her college psychiatrist and professor, the latter of whom was a former FBI agent, were rattled by her. Despite her high IQ, Rachael was an extremely mentally unstable girl and followed the phrase "the ends justify the means" very abusively. Rachael was unable to understand that killing good people for personal gain, regardless of her ultimate, admirable intention, was wrong. If she did know it was wrong, she clearly felt her reasoning was enough to exclude remorse from her heart. Rachael even talked to the bodies of her victims as if they were still alive, further highlighting her questionable sanity. Rachael seemed to be on somewhat friendly terms with Cassandra, but did not hesitate to kill her when the need arose. She even stole Cassandra's dress and necklace after the murder, the latter of which she gave to her mother as a birthday gift. Rachael shows gratitude and admiration for others, she describes it as a "warm feeling when you realize that there are people out there just like you", specifically with Keith Lawson. Rachael has high regard for anyone who shares the same views as hers, such as Keith given what she saw in his sketches; a man having his head cut off by a machete and another disemboweled while strapped to a crucifix. According to her, it almost makes her feel normal. Despite this, however, this doesn't change her mind and withdraw her from killing, she still had to kill Keith to have the teaching assistant position despite her admiration of his sketches or her status as an FBI agent such as hunting down the Anti-Hunters despite their victims were people who done criminal, destructive, and/or malicious acts. She even regret doing it as killing Keith, in her words, maybe a waste of a rare mind. However, despite her instability and point of view, she is generally polite and friendly. After becoming an FBI agent, Rachael was hard-working while still retaining her manipulative nature. Despite her success of becoming an agent, she still retains her urges, Rachael is above using her authority to get what she wants but tends to get aggressive and forceful if hunting down a serial killer or when things do not go her way while retaining her calm demeanor. Relationships Powers and Abilities Overview Natural Abilities Mental Endurance: Rachael's resistance to seeing blood, mutilation, and gore was the result of her childhood trauma with Patrick Bateman. After freeing from her restraints while seeing her babysitter, Clara, getting tortured and killed, Rachael took it upon herself and stabbed him with an ice pick without showing any hesitation. Rachael can appear calm in the most emotional and/or social situations, ranging from Fleck denying her offer of the teaching assistant position, Cassandra telling her about getting the position due to her affair with Starkman, or getting chased by the police. However, despite this, Rachael's mental stability is questioned as she was shown talking to the corpses o her victims as though they were still alive but still remained her composer to think clearly about getting the TA position and avoiding the police. Keen Intellect: Rachael has a high IQ, though, she admitted it was tough, she got into West Washington College by maintaining a perfect 4.0 grade point average. When she became Elizabeth, she became the first Quantico student in history to be drafted into the bureau in her sophomore year. *'Strategic': When she was Rachael Newman, she faked her death and leading the police to find the real Rachael Newman than took the identity of Elizabeth McGuire to get into the FBI Academy in Quantico. *'Skilled Manipulator': As Rachael, she fooled everyone at West Washington College, not knowing the real Rachael Newman was dead, deceived her friend, Cassandra, faked her death which the police found the real Rachael Newman, and got into Quantico as Elizabeth McGuire. Even as an FBI agent, Rachael/Elizabeth still deceives the agency about who she is or what happened during her killing spree. *'Psychology Intuition': With her knowledge in criminal psychology and the fact she, literally, had the mind of, Rachael uses her false identity, charms, and friendly nature to deceive and manipulate others. Given she's an FBI agent, she uses this knowledge to know the methods of serial killers. She also had a talent for causing people severe mental suffering whilst appearing to be talking nicely to them. *'Disguise Mastery': She posed as Rachael Newman to attend West Washington College given that Rachael's parents died in a car crash and she had to grow up as an orphan. She currently poses as Elizabeth McGuire, Professor Robert Starkman's teaching assistant, who manages to get into Quantico. Skilled Assassin: Even though she trains to be an FBI agent and has a mind of a killer, Rachael shows herself to taken down her intended targets using her wits, charms, and manipulative nature. When she killed Patrick Bateman when she was a child, the FBI never traced it back to her. She killed Gertrude, Brian, Cassandra, and Keith without drawing any suspicion, though, she had to kill those who witness her murder such as the janitor and security guard upon discovering her killing Professor Starkman. She even managed to kill the real Rachael Newman and Elizabeth McGuire without any notice of suspicion. Federal Operations: Studying criminal psychology in Carson Behavioural Sciences Building under Professor Robert Starkman, a former FBI agent, Rachael has knowledge regarding the FBI. When she became Elizabeth, she manages to become an FBI agent in Quantico within her sophomore year. She showed skill and knowledge of what she learns to use. Also, given she's a federal officer, she has authority over lower agents including the police. Sheer Willpower: Rachael/Elizabeth has dedicated her life to helping America track down and stop serial killers. She was going to achieve her dream of being an FBI agent by using her intelligence and knowledge of criminal psychology. Rachael would go to great lengths to achieve this, going as far to kill others who are in the way, but still retains her motivated spirit. Despite her mental instability, she still refuses to give up, and as of two years later, she was drafted into the agency of Quantico to become the FBI agent she is now. Known Victims Patrick Bateman - stabbed in the back of the neck with an ice pick after freeing herself while he killed her babysitter. Rachael Newman - strangled with clothes hanger sometime ago and took her identity to attend West Washington College. Gertrude Fleck - head bludgeoned eight times with a teaching trophy for denying her offer of becoming Starkman's teaching assistant because she was a freshman. Brian Leads - strangled with a condom given his family's wealth will put him under as Starkman's teaching assistant. Cassandra Blaire - hung from the ceiling in her dorm room in a cord noose given her guarantee of the teaching assistant position due to her and Starkman's affair. Keith Lawson - impaled through the head and out the eye with an ice pick given his high IQ would be a real threat of being put under as Starkman's teaching assistant. Professor Robert Starkman - after finding Cassandra and leaving his teaching position, Rachael, furious and obsessed, applied mental anguish by confessing her crimes, her "crush" on him, and that she knew about his affairs with various women, including her former babysitter, Clara, causing him to back up and fall out the second floor window. Janitor - impaled through the mouth and out the top of the head with a mop after witnessing Starkman's death. Security Guard - stabbed in the neck with an ice pick after seeing Starkman's dead body. Elizabeth McGuire - sometime after faking her death, she was killed and stole her identity so she can attend the FBI Academy in Quantico. Death Trivia *Her real name is unknown so people address her as Rachael Newman or Elizabeth McGuire. **When the real body of Rachael was found, she is currently addressed as Elizabeth McGuire. **The Neo-X Hunters know her true identity, though, they do not know her real name, they do address her as either Rachael Newman or Elizabeth McGuire. *When she killed Brain Leads, she compared herself to Robin Hood, where he steals from the rich and gives it to the poor, in which Rachael/Elizabeth kills serial killers to save victims/citizens. *During her and Keith's belittling regarding the discussion of serial killer, Ted Bundy, of his killing methods, Rachael described that "he started out organized but spiraled downward late in his so-called career. He began to keep bodies for days, meticulously washing their hair and even applying makeup before disposing of them. And he littered their dumping sites with evidence, with the utmost caution. However, his last victim, and his youngest girl ever, fell out of his typical selection. She was chosen out of sheer availability, the sheer need to kill." **This would apply Rachael Newman became to be, she murdered the real Rachael Newman and kept her body for days, she washed her hair than when she was exposed, she faked her death with the body of the real Newman in the car crash. ***This would also apply to Elizabeth McGuire as she was the last person she killed out of sheer availability to get into Quantico. *When he stole the identity of Rachael Newman, the number on her volunteer license was 95-659ek. *According to Dr. Eric Daniels, she was more obsessed than Dahmer, more calculating than Bundy, and more faceless than Bateman. *After killing Patrick Bateman, Rachael devoted her life to become an FBI agent stop serial killers. Ironically, she became one herself to become an FBI agent. *When she killed Elizabeth McGuire and took her identity, one of the students stated she became the first Quantico student in history to be drafted into the bureau in her sophomore year. *According to news reports, Gertrude Fleck was murdered on Wednesday, thus far, Brian Leads was also murdered on the same day, Cassandra Blaire on Thursday, Keith Lawson, Professor Robert Starkman, the janitor, and the security guard on Friday, and faked her death on Saturday. **Since Elizabeth was killed and had her identity stolen, it's probably assumed Elizabeth was killed somewhere around or after Sunday. *Dr. Eric Daniels wrote a best-selling book regarding his experience with Rachael Newman and her killing spree in West Washington College entitled One in a Billion: The Rachael Newman Killings. Quotes Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Females Category:Fallen Characters Category:Students Category:Agents Category:Federal Category:Lovers Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:American Psycho Characters Category:Lionsgate Characters Category:Killers